


Loceit,,,

by em0_nem0



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Sanderssides - Freeform, beforeremus, logansandersxdeceitsanders, loganxdeceit, thomassanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em0_nem0/pseuds/em0_nem0
Summary: *Takes place before Remus was introduced*It all started one day when the sides had to make a video and yet again, Deceit crashed it. Everyone, especially Logan, was annoyed by this. Later that night the four sides were eating dinner when they heard heavy foot steps running in the distance. Who was it? What will happen next? Read to find out.This is a Sander Sides fanfic. It is of the ship Loceit (LoganxDeceit).  It will be kinda sad. Also I don't have a name for it yet, so if you have any suggestions please suggest them.
Relationships: Loceit
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Logan's (Pov:)

Right now it is two in the afternoon. I am about to start a video with Thomas, Roman, Virgil, and Patton. The fans, I think, deserve one since it has been forever since they have had one. They are also crazy with all of their ships and theory's. I do love the others, I do. They are family to me, and nothing more than that. Also, the broken crayon theory. It is so dumb because why would Patton ever do something to hurt me. Maybe the dark blue crayon broke when he made that card fro Virgil. That would be the most logical explanation for it breaking. Well, I guess I have to film now since I feel the slight tingle in my chest. I only get that feeling when Thomas wants me.

Time Skip To After The Video Was Filmed

Ugh! We were doing so good. A little arguing here and there but that is what always happens. We were so close to fully helping Thomas with his problem when He showed up. He is annoying and and ruined everything we do! His whole purpose is just harmful to Thomas. He is mean and not helpful to everyone.

He is Deceit.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan's (Pov:)

It has been many hours since we filmed the video and we are having dinner. We as in Patton, Roman, Virgil, and I. We are eating dinner in complete silence and a little later than usual. Later since we wanted Patton to get a little rest from after Deceit taken over him. The silence broke when I asked Patton, "Patton, are you feeling better and like your usual self now?" 

"Yes, Logan. Thank-you for being concerned."

Then I added, "Of course, Patton. It would be horrible, especially for you Patton, to have to go through any pain because of what that creepy snake did."

"I agree!" Roman yelled when I concluded my thought, and Virgil was nodding his head in a agreement. Then I heard loud footsteps running from here into the distance.

"D-did you guys just...h-hear that?" Virgil asked looking around at the rest of us to see if we did as well and for our responses. "I sure did. I wonder what it was," I said responding to Virgil first. Than Roman yelled while getting up, "Well there's only one way to find out..We investigate!" Then Patton, Virgil and I also got up, to look and hopefully find out what that noise was.

Third (Pov:)

The four sides search has now started! The kitchen leads to the commons room. Then, there are three hallways, four in total counting the one to the kitchen. One to the bathroom, one to the imagination, and the other to where are rooms are. They planed to spit up, and look in different hallways. Then when they were done looking, they would meet back in the commons to see if anyone found any information on what that loud noise was. Roman went into the imagination, Patton and Virgil went to look where their rooms are, leaving Logan to look in the bathroom.

Logan's (Pov:)

We've decided to split up, and I have to look in the bathroom. I'm not really expecting to find anything, actually. But there is still a possibility that I might. I am now at the bathroom and the door was closed. Someone was definitely here, since we never close the door unless someone was inside.

'Knock, Knock'

"Is any body in there?" Seconds have passed, and no one responded, so I said, that I was coming in. Strange. The bathroom was...Empty. I wonder why the door was closed then. To make sure I see everything to prove nothing is in here, I have to walk in and close the door. So I did just that. As I looked around I saw something on the sink that shouldn't have been there. (The sink is behind the door when the bathroom door is open.)

It was a black bowler hat.


	3. Chapter 3

Third (Pov:)

Logan picked up the hat and gasped in absolute shock, unaware on how he should truly 'feel' about this situation.

'A black bowler hat? No one has one of those other than-oh no. Deceit,' Logan thought to himself as he quickly left the bathroom, dashing to the commons area of the Minds Palace.  
Out of breath, Logan had gotten there as fast as he physically could. His fellow sides looking at him in concern and not casually talking like they were just moments ago.

Patton walked over to Logan putting his hand onto Logan's shoulder, concerningly asking, "Hey, Lo, are you alright?"

Logan slightly shuttered at the sudden touch, but brushed it off as nothing; he replied to Patton saying, "No, no I'm not fine! I found out exactly what made that noise from earlier, look for yourselves."

All you could hear were gasps and angry murmurs as Logan showed off the snake's hat.

"That filthy little snake!" Virgil shouted in complete disbelief and annoyance. 

Patton had opened his mouth while waving his finger about to lecture Virgil on how rude that was. But, instead he stopped and sighed knowing that there is nothing can do to change Virgil's thinking on Deceit. 

While rolling his eyes, Roman was trying to decide why Deceit would be on their part of the Mind Palace. "So,,,what are we going to do about this all?"

Glances bounces from one person to the next as they were all clueless. "I have an idea," Logan said in a hushed tone, not wanting to lose his current thought. "We can go do what we planned to do tonight, since it is movie night still. But, I'll keep the hat close to me. I mean, Deceit will have to slither out and get his back eventually."

The three other sides shared glances, then looked back at Logan.

"Let's get this plan into action, then!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!!!   
> I've been working on a lot recently with school and other projects!! But, I managed to make this chapter! I'm sorry it's so short but chapter four is already in the writing process! :)
> 
> See ya all soon


	4. Chapter 4

Third (Pov:)

Well, we’re currently watching Beauty and the Beast; it’s 10:06pm (22:06) and Deceit still hasn’t shown up. Funny enough, as a group division, we used Deceit’s hat as a way to chose what movie we were going to watch.

We are all awake and on high alert. We couldn’t relax and watch the movie, like we had planned to do earlier this week. 

But then, we heard light footsteps coming from the hallway,,,

There was a shadow coming from the doorway, Virgil’s head perked up and yelled, “Deceit!”

He has ignored that and quickly walked up to Roman who had his hat from choosing the movie. “I totally didn’t leave this here on purpose,” he said as he reached for his hat. 

“Ow!”

Logan had quickly [and quietly] gotten up and went over to Deceit, grabbing both of his hands and pulling him away from Roman. Deceit was impressed to say the least with how strong Logan was, not surprised about it though.

As Deceit was struggling in Logan’s arms, trying to break free, Logan asked on simple little question. “Why were you here earlier, Deceit?”

“I-I,” was all Deceit was able to say as he was trying to think of a clever lie to use here. Logan, furious and impatient, asked again, “Why were you here earlier?”

“I simply wanted to ask a fellow side a question-“ 

“You LIAR!” Virgil practically screamed at Deceit, cutting him off.

Logan rolled his eyes and sighed. “Wanted to ask whom and what? And you better not lie at all to me,” he stated in a very cold tone.

“Gladly,” Deceit started with, “I just wanted to ask Patton if he was alright after what I had done in Thomas’ newest video. That’s all.”

Then he started to shake. Badly shake.

Logan dropped the snake like side and in a swift motion Deceit had grabbed his hat back and sunken out of the living room. Everyone left in the room had a look of mixed emotions but one they all shared was; Confusion.

Logan had regained his composure. He had a look in his eyes. They were filled with confusion, but ‘this can wait for the morning’, he told himself. With that he adjusted his glasses and started to walk out of the room. “All of this fuss has gotten me a bit sleepy. I am heading to bed so goodnight to all of you and you should be going to sleep soon as well.”

Logan had walked into his room and took a heavy sigh. He had lied in bed, already in his sleep clothes, and covered himself up. Making sure there was a fresh cup of water on his bedside table, he taken off his glasses, and stared up at his dark sealing. And with that he started to drift fast asleep,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I suck at uploading at a normal pace

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate on this,,,I don't know what I'm doing and it's the first ever fic I have ever posted [original is on Wattpad]  
> Hope you enjoy,,Peace!!


End file.
